ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Spell Breaking
When the clock strikes midnight, Reia suddenly remembered the Fairy Godmother's words. Reia: Oh no... Midnight! Kiva: We need to go! - The gang take Ella to the carriage and they ran back to Ella's home. Along the way, the carriage is starting to deform. Kiva: Hurry, it's deforming! Reia: I got this! - Reia used her power pole to push the carriage very far as it collapse and Ella got out of the wrackage with one of the slippers at hand. Kiva: Gosh.. Reia: Oh no.. I may have overdone it a little.. Aqua: The important matter is she back home safe. Kiva: I agree. It's not your fault, Reia. Reia: I understand. I'll heed your advice. Kiva: Thanks. - As the gang decided to rest for the night, Reia keeps thinking. Kiva: You okay, Reia? Reia: Yeah, I was thinking. Kiva: Thinking of what? Reia: Ah, well... I wonder if I did anything wrong when I entered your past..? Kiva: No, you didn't. Reia: You sure? Kiva: Yeah, I'm sure. Reia: How can you tell? Kiva: Remember the stab wound that I got when I was in the street collecting money? Reia: Yeah, you did tell me that. Kiva: I still got the scar on my stomach. - When she showed the scar the second time, it was revealed that it was gone. Kiva: What the heck!? Reia: Oh! That's right.. Kiva: Reia, you fixed it. Reia: Is that bad..? Kiva: Um, a little bit.. Reia: Oh... I may have overdone it, even though I tried to--- Kiva: I know. Reia: I shouldn't cry at a time like this, but I know it's a mistake to enter your past.. But what else am I supposed to do?? Kiva: *hugs Reia* Reia: Kiva.. I.. Kiva: No need to say sorry. Reia: But because of me, you.. Kiva: Thank you.. - Upon realizing, Reia toss her problems aside. Reia: Yeah. You're welcome. Kiva: Besides, that scar was annoying. Reia: I can tell. Anyway, it's been a long night. We should get some rest. Kiva: Okay. - As Kiva falls asleep, a memory of her past came back as the screen turns into a flashback. Skipper was reading the important letter. Private: Well? Skipper: Looks like someone has got some hidden potential.. Kiva: It's from-- Skipper: Whoa! Easy, missy. You'll understand when you are older. Private: Skipper! Skipper: What?? Kiva: I don't mind waiting. - Rico was getting confused. Skipper: I know it's been a very long night, so we'll let you stay with us for a while until you can stand on your own two feet. Kiva: Okay, Skipper. - Rico cough up a sleeping bag for Kiva. Skipper: Go ahead and get some rest. Tomorrow, we'll see what you can do. Kiva: Okay, good night. - As Kiva falls asleep, Skipper and the crew talk a few things over. Private: You mean she's a Keyblade wielder? Skipper: At least, that's what the letter said. - Suddenly, Kiva was talking in her sleep. Kiva: Burgaler... Private: Is she still thinking about the accident? Kiva: Mommy... Daddy... Private: Aww.... Poor kid.... Kiva: *tears coming out* - In her sleep, Kiva remembers a little tune Reia sang to her. Skipper looked at the letter again. Skipper: "P.S. I sang 'I See The Light' to Kiva, because it will gave her courage to fight for her parents and her friends". Kiva: Having hard time to sleep. Private: Oh, oh!! Can I sing a song, Skipper? Skipper: No way, Private! Kiva, right? We understand that you are having trouble sleeping. So, we.. Uhh.. Private: We found a tune on the letter you gave us. Kiva: Will it help me sleep? Private: Well, I think-- - Suddenly, a recorder was dropped into the penguins' lair. Skipper: A recorder? - Kowalski played it and it plays the tune they are looking for. Kowalski: That's just what we need. Kiva: Very..*yawns*..catchy.. Private: It's working! - Kiva falls back to sleep and the penguins can rest as well. The flashback ends, returned to the present day. Kiva suddenly woke up and sees Reia crying on her own. Reia: I don't understand.. After everything I've done, maybe.. Maybe it's all for nothing. Kiva: Shh.. There, there.. Reia, I'm here. Reia: Oh, Kiva. I was having a bad memory. Kiva: I know. If you need to cry, I.. I'm here to comfort you. *spreads her arms for a hug* - Reia lets Kiva comfort her for a little while. Reia: These harsh memories of my past.. I just..want to let the pain stop.. Kiva: Shh.. I know, Reia.. I know. You want me to sing a song for you? Reia: Y--Yeah.. How does it go? Kiva: It goes like this.. - Kiva sang the same words she heard to make her fall sleep long ago. Some time later, Terra joined in and calmed Reia down together. Reia: I.. Thank you..so much.. Kiva: You're welcome, Reia. - Before Reia can fall asleep, Kiva decided to tell her something important. Kiva: reia Category:Scenes